internetfandomcom-20200213-history
ThatGuyWithTheGlasses
History That Guy with The Glasses aka Douglas 'Darien' Walker is an Internet comedian from Illinois who typically pokes fun at entertainment of the past and present. His first appearance on the web was on the viral video website, YouTube. His stay on YouTube garnered many fans, but also complaints from major studios like 20th Century Fox and Lions Gate, over copyright infringement. Despite Walker explaining quite clearly in his videos that his videos are satirical, thus protected by the United States First Amendment, the videos and channels were taken off anyway. He then attempted at giving each video a different channel so that if one video was deleted, his others would still be left intact. To escape YouTube deleting his videos, Walker and Internet webmaster Mike Michaud created a website called That Guy With The Glasses. In June of 2008, every single one of his videos were deleted from YouTube, much to the pleasure of Walker who later announced he was planning on deleting the channels himself, so that more people would see his videos on his official website. 5 Second Movies Walker first gained cult Internet fame with 5 Second Movies. The series consists of shortened and humorous versions of popular films, ranging from The Lion King to There Will Be Blood. Some videos, most notably Scarface in 5 Seconds, will even feature inserts from other films. The popularity of these videos lead to other YouTube users creating their own 5 Second Movies and this trend was even acknowledged in The Times Online. Currently, 5 Second Movies has had a total of 100 episodes with one more in the works. After the 101st episode, Walker will only make them if he thinks of a very funny idea as he does not want to run the series into the ground and grow stale. The full list of episodes can be seen here. The Nostalgia Critic Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers.Which may of been the basis for "Bum Reviews With Chester A Bum". Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Along with Power Rangers, The Nostalgia Critic has also reviewed the films Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles trilogy, Super Mario Bros., Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Space Jam, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Wizard, Batman & Robin, 3 Ninjas, Masters of the Universe" and ''Follow That Bird. He has also done videos on both the trailer and release of Cloverfield. Occasionally, he will also do special videos like his visit to the midnight release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and a look at 90's Sport Films. He has also done Top 11 lists on the Naughtiest Animaniacs moments, the Scariest Nostalgia Moments, The Catchiest Theme Songs, the Greatest Drug PSAs and Hottest Nostalgic Animated Women. He has also reviewed the television series Captain Planet and Double Dare. Walker's other major character, Chester A Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review. The Nostalgia Critic gained even more fame, when he launched a satirical attack on fellow web comedian The Angry Video Game Nerd, which began due to the endless comparisons between the two critics. The Nerd posted on his forum that he himself was a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. In response, The Critic created another video, trying to figure out the code behind the complimentary message and another video in which he blasted The Nerd for reviewing The Wizard before him. Finally, in early June, the Nerd responded in a satirical video (with disclaimers plastered all over) stating his "distaste" for the Critic, who responded by challenging the Nerd to review an awful nostalgic film. Later in the month, The Critic and the Nerd met at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey and had a fake brawl. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film, as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game. Eventually, the Nerd reviewed the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1 and the Nostalgia Critic reviewed the video game version of the animated film Bebe's Kids. Upcoming Nostalgic Critic Videos 8/25/08 - Saved by the Bell 9/01/08 - Tom and Jerry: The Movie 9/08/08 - Top 11 Saddest Nostalgic Moments 9/15/08 - Surf Ninjas 9/29/08 - Top 11 Nostalgic Cartoons 10/6/08 - Kazaam! 10/13/08 - A Tribute to Drew Struzan 10/20/08 - Double Dragon 10/27/08 - Top 11 Forgotten Nostalgic Classics 11/3/08 - Howard the Duck Dates are subject to change. Bum Reviews with Chester A. Bum Chester A. Bum is a character created by Walker to review current and new film releases (usually the film opening with the widest release that weekend). Chester starts off every review stating that said film is "the greatest movie I've ever seen in my life!" Throughout the review, he questions many aspects in the film and even compares them to himself. In many cases, Chester will also talk a little bit about his past. He typically ends every review with his final verdict and a plea for some change in his Styrofoam cup. The only video (as of July 19, 2008) to depart from the format is the Bum's review of The Dark Knight, in which Chester is left almost speechless. Walker's actual opinion of the film is presented in the end credits card (e.g. "Seriously though, Indiana Jones was okay."). His first review was Speed Racer in early May of 2008 and has since reviewed at least each weekly new release. The full list of Bum Reviews can be seen here. Ask ThatGuy The segment involves Walker, wearing a blue robe, red ascot and carrying a pipe and book, answering questions from his fans. He starts out each segment by saying "Hello, didn't hear you come in" or a variation thereof, followed by "Greetings and Welcome to Ask ThatGuyWithTheGlasses". The narrator reads each question and Walker responds with typically unhelpful and spiteful answers, often revealing disturbing facts about his life and bizarre tendencies. He ends each episode with "there's no such thing as a stupid question until you ask it". "Chester A. Bum", one of Walker's other characters, appeared in episodes 5 and 6. Lori Prince Live In late July 2007, Walker posted a pilot for a series titled Lori Prince Live. The show is a fictonal news show that airs on GNN (Gotham News Network). The show takes place in the same continuity as the films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Prince (played by Walker) is the host of a roundtable discussion show talking about the impact of violence on society. This pilot takes place during the events of The Dark Knight. The Joker is a guest on the show when Batman (as "Mr. Man") calls the show, the two get into a heated argument (in this, both are voiced by Walker). External links Official Websites * ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com